Rainbow Aurora
by KiyonoMiona
Summary: Birthday fic for RejectedShyRebel18. Quite a bit late, but at least it's up. Lupe and Regie take a trip to Perfection Valley for a photography class. They're in for a boring week though. How often does THAT happen in Perfection? Still, even when boring, Perfection has its wonders. -Tyler/Larry pairing inside. Rating for 'hintyness' at end. ;D


**I. Finally. Finished. It. DX I don't know why this was so hard, my brain's just been kaputt. But, it's finally finished, and not as bad as I thought it was gonna be. So, even though it's like, couple weeks late, HAPPY BIRTHDAY REGIE! Lol. Here's your fic. Hope it's not a complete failure.**

***DISCLAIMER* DON'T OWN NUTTIN' BUT ME. REGIE OWNS HERSELF :P**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hey, Regie, we remembered to grab that extra pack of film, right?" Lupe glanced over to her black haired friend beside her.

"Ummm," Regie turned around to look at the luggage in the back seat. "I'm not sure. I don't remember grabbing it."

"Neither do I," Lupe sighed. "Hope the general store has some; I'd hate to have to run back to Bixby."

"They probably do, being the only store in Perfection and all."

"Yeah," Lupe rested her head on one hand as she steered the old blue pickup with the other and settled down for the next 18 miles to their destination.

They were on their way to Perfection Valley, Nevada, a valley now famous for not just one but now two graboids that could not go through metamorphosis and turn into shriekers. They were going for an assignment in the photography class they were taking over the summer. Mr. Greathouse wanted them to find strange and wondrous, once-in-a-lifetime moments and capture them on camera. And what better place had once-in-a-lifetime moments that were always strange and wondrous?

Mr. G had already gotten permission from the man who oversaw the valley, a Department of Interior agent by the name of W.D. Twitchell, to let the girls tail with one of the residents around the valley. He had had to sign quite a few papers though, as had their parents. But they were finally given the green light and had wasted no time piling into Lupe's pickup and taking off.

They finally arrived at the small town and Lupe pulled up in front of the store.

"Wow, this place is even smaller than Cookie," Regie commented as they got out.

"A cookie? I know I ain't been in the big cities for awhile but have cookies really gotten that big?" Regie jumped in surprise at the voice behind her and turned to see a man in his late twenties to early thirties and wearing an Area 52 ball cap standing behind her.

"I-uh…"

"Not _a_ cookie, just Cookie," Lupe corrected, coming to her friends' rescue. "It's the name of our hometown."

"Ah," the man nodded. "Odd name for a town I guess but I've heard stranger. I'm Tyler Reed by the way. I run the Graboid Tour business."

Lupe shook his hand and smiled. "My name's Lupe, this is my friend Regie. We're here for a photography class we're taking."

"Photography class?"

"Yeah, our teacher wants us to get some breathtaking once-in-a-lifetime pictures. And we're both really interested in Graboids so we thought, 'Why not here?'"

Tyler chuckled. "We'll I hope you get some good pictures. I can take y'all out on the tour anytime if you need."

"Thanks."

"Well, would you guys like somethin' to eat? I'm sure Jodi wouldn't mind whippin' somethin' up."

The girls nodded and followed the tour guide into the store. A young woman of Chinese decent was standing behind a counter and ringing up a customer that seemed to be a little _too _into Graboids.

Tyler urged them towards the counter on the other side of the store with a small kitchenette behind it. The woman joined them moments later.

"New friends Tyler?"

"Jodi, Lupe and Regie. Lupe and Regie, Jodi," Tyler introduced. "They're-"

"Oh, you're the photography girls!" Jodi smiled. "Twitchell called me this morning saying you would be coming sometime today."

Lupe smiled. "Yep. And we'll probably be staying about a week or so."

"Great," Jodi said. "You guys can stay in Nancy's guestroom; she has two beds in it."

"Thanks."

* * *

Regie dropped her binoculars and slumped against the boulder. "Sheesh. You'd think a place with so much mystery around it would be a bit more exciting."

"Yeah," Lupe agreed. "We've been here three days and nothing. All we've seen is El Blanco. But I really wanna see if we can get a picture of those rumoured creatures that apparently pop up here."

"Tyler says they're just figments of the tourists' imaginations," Regie said.

"He has to say that, whether they're real or not."

"Yeah, but even Larry's denied them. And you know how _he_ is," Regie gave her friend a meaningful look.

Lupe pursed her lips. "True….but still, there has to be_ something_ other than the graboid."

"Girls!" Tyler called up to them from his jeep. "It's almost dusk, we gotta go!"

"Coming!" Lupe grabbed her pack and started to stuff her camera inside.

"Hey, what's that?" Regie pointed to the sky above them.

Lupe followed her finger and noticed the faint colour flashes going on above them. They both watched as the colours slowly became more and more until the sky was filled with an array of rainbow of colours.

Below them Tyler and Larry were watching the sky as well, not quite as surprised as the girls.

"It's a little early this time isn't it?" Larry asked.

"Yeah," Tyler frowned. "It doesn't usually show up until an hour or two later."

"Think we can find a logical explanation for it for them?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, hey! " Larry suddenly pointed to a spot on the edge of the colourful aurora where the colours were in the vague shape of a UFO. "The spaceship's back!"

Tyler laughed as his boyfriend's face lit up in excitement and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Come on, we gotta drag those two away before the real event starts."

The girls were still taking pictures when the men joined them.

"What is this?" Regie asked in amazement.

Tyler shrugged. "An odd aurora we get here from time to time. Casey has some scientific explanation for it but it's confusing." He smiled, "Now I hate to interrupt an amazing photo opportunity, but we gotta go 'fore it gets too dark."

"Ok," Lupe flipped through her camera. "I think we got enough pictures anyway."

Regie nodded in agreement and they finally packed their stuff away and let themselves be dragged away.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe Mr. G cut our visit short," Lupe complained, tossing her bags in the back of her truck.

"At least we got some good shots," Regie said, although she looked disappointed as well. They had both been hoping to see the aurora again but their teacher had called that morning saying they had to come home.

"True," Lupe agreed. "And you got that _special_ shot." She grinned as Regie's face turned bright red.

"It's not my fault that happened; they're the ones who suck at sneaking," she mumbled.

Lupe giggled. "Majorly."

* * *

**...Yay? O_o...I don't know. Oh, and Regie, if you can guess what the 'special' shot is. ^^. I tried.**


End file.
